1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad assembly of a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal keypad assembly that includes a joystick that does not protrude out of the keypad assembly, so that a user can click the joystick.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a “portable terminal” refers to a portable electronic device used for wireless communication such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) phones, game phones, chatting phones, camera phones, MP3 phones, cellular phones, Personal Communication System (PCS), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Hand-Held Phones (HHPs), and the like. Considering portability, design of such portable terminals has tended not only toward compactness, slimness and lightness, but also toward providing multimedia capabilities to allow the user to pursue more functions. In particular, future portable terminals will not only be used for many functions while still being compact and light, but they will also be suitable for functioning in a multimedia environment and for providing internet access and functions. Additionally, portable terminals may now allow high-speed data communication, as well as voice communication. That is, with increasing consumer demands, various services have been provided using wireless communication technology to transmit and receive data at a high speed.
Conventional portable terminals typically include a data input/output unit, a speaker, a microphone, and an antenna, etc. A keypad assembly, which has a plurality of keys, may be used as the data input unit, and a liquid crystal display unit may be used as the data output unit. Generally, keys are pressed to input desired data with the known keypad assembly. The display unit displays an operating state of the portable terminal such as electric wave reception intensity, battery charge status, weather, time, and phone numbers input by a user.
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a conventional keypad assembly 50 that may be used in a portable terminal. As FIG. 1 shows, a plurality of keys 52 is attached to a flexible pad 51. A substrate 53 is disposed on a lower surface of the flexible pad 51 while facing the flexible pad 51. Actuators 54 are disposed on the lower surface of the flexible pad 51 at positions corresponding to the keys 52. Metal domes 55 are disposed on the surface of the substrate 53 that faces the actuators. With this configuration, when a user presses the selected key 52 down, the actuator 54 presses the metal dome 55 down so that a signal may be applied. Once the downward force applied to the key 52 is removed, the key 52 and the metal dome 55 return to their initial positions.
A multimedia environment that provides various contents requires a variety of input devices. Specifically, a joystick, particularly an optical joystick, may be necessary for users to conveniently input various contents.
However, if an input unit such as a joystick is adapted to the portable terminal, the joystick should be disposed among the keys of the conventional keypad assembly. In this case, the joystick may protrude over the keypad assembly keys because it is taller than the keys. This, however, detracts from the portable terminal's appearance. Additionally, if the joystick protrudes above the keys, it is inconvenient for a user to operate the keypad and carry the portable terminal. Also, the possibility of joystick malfunction may increase.